Many different types of paint shields have been proposed heretofore and many are in use by painters. Usually such paint shields have a fairly elongated straight edge portion which can be positioned in the intersection angle between two walls or a wall and a ceiling, should it be desired to protect one wall or ceiling area from the other while painting the other. In this respect, there have even been proposed paint shields with a precreased portion such that a portion of the shield can be bent out of the plane of the remaining portion to form a right angle and thus shield a corner portion or other location where two areas intersect at an angle from paint.
While painting operations are facilitated by the type of paint shield which can be formed into a right angle, once the shield has been bent into such a configuration, it is difficult to hold the shield in an unflexed or straight relationship, wherein the bent portion is again coplanar with the remaining portion of the shield. In other words, the bent portion tends to flop about the crease line and thus the advantage of a fairly long edge portion for subsequent paint shielding is lost.